


【豆眼】Don't flirt

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【豆眼】Don't flirt

梦境很乱很短，黑暗似梦非梦，还有一双手在捣乱。  


微凉的手绕过被子的阻隔，随意在他敏感的会阴处撩拨几下，带起一阵酥麻的电流，潦草带过微微抬头的阴茎和一双阴囊，破竹之势攻入禁闭的窄巷。  


他的直觉很准，真的来了。  


金秦禹扒开沉重的眼皮，朦胧中看见跨坐在自己身上为所欲为的坏蛋。青年坚毅立体的侧脸被未燃尽的烛光照亮，面无表情，仔细看会发现他视线总是慢半拍，漆黑的眼睛像深井，石子投下去，连个水花都看不清。  


“旻浩啊……”他看了眼手机，发现已经凌晨一点，“宋旻浩你醒醒，放开我。”刚醒来的金秦禹声音又软又哑，鼻音浓浓的，仿佛已经被欺负了一遍。  


弟弟都不会舍得让哥哥委屈的，但那是在宋旻浩清醒理智的状态下，事实上现在金秦禹说什么宋旻浩都不会听进去，当欲望支配行动，人只剩原始本能。  


宋旻浩把金秦禹黑色四角内裤褪到一条腿的腿弯。然后用手分开金秦禹的臀瓣，两根手指探入，不知不觉间，金秦禹的阴茎也跟着颤抖。  


“别用手指了……”  


肠壁蠕动想要挤出手指，青年的手指被湿滑的内壁紧紧包裹。它们随意搅动了几下，倏然抽出，带出了一点晶莹的液体，青年沉默地把金秦禹的身体摆成一个跪趴着的姿势，下一秒顶端圆润的龟头抵住狭窄的穴口，不管不顾地撞入，势如破竹。  


还是很痛。  


像利刃活生生剖进这具多汁的身体，男人的性器软下去几乎是一瞬间的事，金秦禹紧咬牙关，下巴绷成一条线。  


“啊…好疼！慢点，进不来的……呜……”他甚至还没有把他完全吃进去，还有一截棒身等在外面，等着把他插坏撑满。  


这还是他自己给自己润滑后的成果。  


他们两个人之间的肉体关系，是金秦禹一个人的秘密。  


事实上，宋旻浩的身体并没有完全康复，只不过压力大的体现从恐慌症变成了另一种名叫睡眠性交症的病症。  


光看名字都能大概理解，这是一种梦游症和梦遗症的集合症状。患者会身不由己地和人发生关系，无论对象是谁，更可怕的是醒来却会对晚上发生的事一无所知。  


半个月前的一个普通夜晚，宋旻浩第一次发作，和他发生了不太愉快的第一次，也是从那次开始，金秦禹养成了一个荒唐的习惯，就是每天洗完澡，独自在浴室润滑，以防青年突然发病来不及反应，也算是为了保护自己的无奈之举。  


宋旻浩想破天去也想不到，他在外面逗猫的时候，家里的浴室里正上演着的场景有多么香艳。  


金秦禹摘掉手上的所有戒指，沾着润滑剂去碰令他羞耻的穴口，小心翼翼地躲着敏感带，还要尽力不去在意手指翻搅带出的水声。  


“旻浩……”空荡荡的浴室响起微不可闻的呢喃，金秦禹跪在浴缸里将双腿分得更开，抬起臀部，用手指在肠壁上涂抹打转。半晌时间，润滑剂就从他的手指顺着囊袋淌到白嫩的大腿内侧，暴露在空气里，一会儿就生了小小的疙瘩。  


漂亮哥哥做出的所有努力都是为了宋旻浩，后者的存在仿佛永远都不会触及到金秦禹的底线，或者说宋旻浩本人之于他，就是底线。  


因为喜欢宋旻浩，是金秦禹的另一个秘密。  


说是秘密或许也不够恰当，应该说是孤独的放纵，最后的狂欢。  


被宠爱着的人现在不会知道金秦禹的心理活动，宋旻浩现在只知道抽送，挺动，把自己的肉棒甚至囊袋埋在销魂窟里，让欲望探索到更加潮湿黏润的禁区。  


随着他的进入，身下苍白如霜的身体忍不住痉挛，金秦禹好像拧了劲儿，大腿抽筋，腰腹也没有办法放松塌下去，身体跟还没进锅炉烤炙的泥塑似的，软不得，也硬不得。  


不过如果金秦禹真的是泥塑，青年接下来会把他捏成一个又一个淫荡不知耻的姿势，再用精液填满他缺水的身子，亲手把他送到高潮的火炉，待理智烧干，剩下一个布满欲望印记的残砖。  


宋旻浩健身的效果甚佳，金秦禹是对这件事最有感触的人。青年随意抽插几下，像是尝到了甜头，随后肏得又重又急，每次都攒足了力道把金秦禹的身体往前顶。  


“哈啊……啊……太快了……”金秦禹的脸几乎碰到冰冷的铁床架上，冰凉的刺激没来得及缓解一下被情欲烧热的脸颊，他又被征伐者掐着软腰拖拽了回去，按回到自己的阳具上。  


这不是做爱，是发泄，金秦禹失神地想着。  


就算宋旻浩是没有意识的，金秦禹也不想让情事变得像泄欲一样虚乏。  


“旻浩啊……旻浩我想看看你。”他的乞求随着快速的抽插碰撞破碎溃散，回应他的只是更加猛烈的动作。像童话森林中被猎人一箭伤了命脉的白鹿，金秦禹嘴里发出无助地呜咽。  


维持着跪趴的姿势，五脏六腑移了位似的，如同濒临窒息的绝境，金秦禹只能抬手握住自己的半硬的性器上下安慰抚弄。  


还没等他得到些安抚，他再次失去了对自己身体的掌控权，突然他被搬着一条腿翻了个身，那条腿搭在宋旻浩肩上，和青年小麦色的皮肤鲜明对比。微翘的肉棒在他的后穴微妙地转个圈，黏膜被碾磨，金秦禹差点尖叫出声，内壁死死裹住粗大的侵略者，快感轰炸狂袭，逼得理智节节败退。  


他终于看到了宋旻浩的脸，自己却陷入了更加无助的境地，他的手被抓走扣在头顶，金秦禹忍不住哭着说出崩溃的祈求。  


“碰碰前面好不好。碰碰我的……肉棒，求你。”  


青年偶尔低沉粗喘，却始终缄默不言，仿佛是来自另一个位面的魔君，身上缭绕着随时将人吸入的魔纹，沉默又高傲地享用着自愿坠落到身边的甜美的身体，他精瘦赤膊上的纹身，也像极了远古的魔法禁制，咒语是不说、不听、不看。  


“啊啊……”金秦禹简直不知道该怎么办了，被迫完全依靠后穴获取快感，这太过陌生与突破尺度。双目紧闭，交合处的黏连水声在黑暗中更加让人面红耳热；睁开眼却又看见宋旻浩的眼神茫然，仿佛蒙上了一层神秘的纱，漆黑的双眼中映着香烛跳跃的火焰。  


自己是扑火的飞蛾。  


金秦禹给自己下了千百种暗示，比如他查到梦游症不适宜中途叫醒，或者说不定这样可以帮到旻浩让他减轻压力，再比如旻浩不会想知道自己和男人睡了，所以箴口不言才是明智之选。  


他心里明镜儿似的，这些全是都徒劳的自我欺瞒。  


宋旻浩第一次发作后的翌日清晨，是金秦禹先醒来的，他忍着滔天的耻意去浴室把留在后穴的精液掏弄出来，出来却看到青年一脸迷茫的坐在自己床上问他，“我怎么睡在这里？”  


虽然已经有所察觉，但是真的被这样问了，他还是觉得心理上的煎熬，要比肉体的痛苦来的剧烈得多。  


其实他当时有两个选择，直接说出事实，给他看自己被揉捏侵犯后布满欲痕的身体，虽说现在成年人的世界里愿意为欲望买单的人越来越少了，但依着宋旻浩的性子，接下来的日子他都会对自己心怀愧疚，无法回归自在。  


他也可以顺势告白，但是后果是他难以预料的，青年这些年来一直没谈恋爱，可他还是实打实的异性恋，金秦禹记得很清楚，他喜欢幽默的女生，最好活力满满。他不敢用他们朝夕相处的苦难时光去硬碰宋旻浩耿直了这么多年的性取向。一旦他赌错了，他的恋慕更是会成为横亘在他们之间的天堑。  


看起来都不是他想要的结果，所以当理智和情感相互倾轧，最终还是后者占据了上峰。  


他走了一条险路。  


他编造了一个借口隐瞒下来，金秦禹查到睡眠性交症暂时没有医治的案例，但也是能靠药物暂时抑制的，可金秦禹也从来没有和宋旻浩说过。  


半个月来，这样的关系发生了四次，每次金秦禹都要拖着疲惫的身体把昏睡的宋旻浩送回对面的房间，在浴室里清理的时侯总是在懊悔。  


当时没想通，后来反应过来，他早晚都要面对现实，他不可能一直呆在他身边，到了真相大白的那一天，他避讳的两个结果都会找上他，宋旻浩会发现他的喜欢，说不定也会因为害怕甚至恶心而渐行渐远，最后落得个满盘皆输的下场。  


造成这个结局最大的元凶就是他的贪得无厌。  


金秦禹偶尔也会想，宋旻浩抱了自己，能让自己拥有什么呢？  


这感觉就像你突然拥有了不属于自己的玫瑰，你太喜欢它了，甚至到了病态的那种程度，你要时刻握着它，哪怕被尖刺扎的鲜血淋漓，也要证明自己和它曾经拥有过如血般深刻的羁绊。  


不过这次必须是最后一次了，再不去治疗，出外景的时候发作会是更棘手的事情，金秦禹准备赌一把，他想看看宋旻浩是什么反应。  


“可以喜欢我吗？”金秦禹对着没有意识的青年问。  


宋旻浩的喉咙溢出一种野兽威胁的声音，几个深顶，又一次将一股热液灌入对方的身体，然后趴在他身上没了动静。  


金秦禹身后难以启齿的位置含着他给他的浓精陷入昏睡。  


他们之间的关系会走向什么方向，就看明天。  


伸了个大大的懒腰，宋旻浩感觉自己睡了个好觉，他伸出去的手碰到了滑腻的触感。  


宋旻浩粘粘糊糊地嘟囔了两句，一睁眼看到了满是贴纸的墙板，指尖的温存来源于身边熟睡的人。  


他很没有安全感的把自己缩成一团，被沿露出软软的头发和温柔的眉眼。  


宋旻浩消化眼前的场景用了半天，哆哆嗦嗦地掀起被子，能看见对方光裸的大腿根部星星点点缀了不少红色的痕迹。而自己虽然穿着裤子，却觉得茎皮发硬，像糊了一层干涸的精斑。  


这么明显的事后场景让宋旻浩连自我否定都做不到，可怕的是宋旻浩根本想不起来到底发生了什么，血气轰的一下漫上了脸。  


宋旻浩逃出了金秦禹的屋子。  


他身后的床铺上，金秦禹睁开毫无睡意的眼，陷入了无边的自我讨厌。  


结束了。  


他太傻了，他第一次犯了高估自己的错误，他这些年被宋旻浩宠出来的自信感，又在他的身上彻底凋散，明明两个人没有任何可能性，他还在奢望由性生爱的感情，他的贪婪最后只换来了他们之间连正常的亲友关系都成为幻影一团。  


也是时候放手了，让玫瑰回到属于他的玫瑰园。  


青年消失了一天，第二天金秦禹从房间出来，看到了宋旻浩在客厅伫立，他脚边放着出外景的行李箱， 青年的眼圈青黑，手里还拎着印有医院包装的塑料袋。  


还好，知道去看病。  


宋旻浩发现了金秦禹，手足无措了一阵，期期艾艾地开口，“那个……秦禹哥，我有话和你说。”  


“回来再说吧，我累了。”金秦禹拒绝得干脆，宋旻浩的脸上一瞬间划过空白。  


金秦禹还是犯了心软的毛病，他走到青年在家做的那个外形吓人的人体模型面前，取下他放上去的毛线帽，扔给一脸呆滞的对方，“外面冷，带上它。”  


宋旻浩试图从他的脸上找到一丝不自然，哪怕是生气，失望也好，但是金秦禹却平静得像带了一张假面。  


“保重身体，我回屋了。”  


宋旻浩捏着毛线帽，听见金秦禹的房间传来咔哒一声落锁。  


突然他感觉裤脚被蹭了一下，低头一看，是bey。  


很神奇，bey总是很高冷不粘人，这次破天荒地过来缠他。  


宋旻浩苦笑着蹲下，对着它，把刚才没来得及说的话说了出来。  


“我出门了。”  


“喵～”  


宋旻浩好运地分到和好朋友表志勋一间房，在异国的土地上，他总是在想金秦禹。  


他知道了自己的病症，医生告诉他，按他的描述和身体状态，这样的事已经发生足足半个月了，他算算时间，差不多就是他第一次发现自己在金秦禹的床上醒来，碰巧那天他还碰了点酒，他就真的被金秦禹拙劣的借口搪塞了过去，估计那个时候他们就已经做过了。  


身体被那样侵犯了，金秦禹却没有任何反抗或者过激的反应，他甚至隐瞒了下来，这简直荒谬至极，宋旻浩在正事面前并不傻的脑子很快抓住了一个可能性。  


他喜欢我。  


这个可能性在肚子里过了一遍，嚼碎了再品味，他感尝到了苦涩的甜，因为自己可能在不知不觉中伤到他了吧。  


bey那个小家伙，可能是在告诉自己，不要被金秦禹伪装的冷漠推远。  


把医生开的控制病症的药吃了，换了一个姿势思考他和金秦禹之间的关系。  


“志勋呐，你觉得秦禹哥怎么样？”两只手枕在脑后，躺在床上，宋旻浩突然开口问正在玩手机的朋友。  


表志勋被他问的摸不到头脑，但还是很虔诚地说，“长得特——别好看。”  


“然后呢？”  


“什么然后？”  


“别的呢？比如其他方面。”  


“……性格其实很男人，但又特别温柔体贴。”  


“是吧。”宋旻浩有被这个答案取悦到，他愿意把宅男大哥带进自己圈子，自己的朋友对他有这样的好评价也让他开心。  


宋旻浩突然坐起身子，看向旁边的床铺一脸狐疑。“你怎么知道的这么清楚？”  


“这些话不都是你在我旁边唠叨的吗？我都快背下来你夸他用的那些词了。”  


“哦。”他自己都没察觉到自己总是把他挂在嘴边。  


“你怎么突然这么问？”表志勋心思敏锐，察觉到宋旻浩微笑的表情背后含义肯定不一般，几年的朋友关系让他把亲故脸上迷倒万千少女的笑定义为怀春。  


“没事。”  


“我就是觉得他很好。”  


临时室友又被他脸上一瞬间出现的缱绻温柔肉麻到，关掉手机躺下。  


“他特别好。”  


“我知道了，你快睡觉，明天还要早起拍摄。”  


宋旻浩久违地开始做梦，梦境是乳白色的，映入眼帘的美色如同吉光片羽，俊美的脸庞用一只手臂挡着，虾米似的蜷缩，宋旻浩引导他慢慢敞开身体，像舒展花瓣的睡莲。  


雪白滑腻的胴体像一副空白的画卷在他面前铺开，肩线优美，腰臀弧线诱人，名贵的宣纸在他面前难耐的扭动，浅红色的水彩缓缓渲染，两点樱红，膝肘粉红，眼尾殷红，唇瓣湿红。他望着他，隔着云隔着山，明明被情潮折磨得失了体面，他还是美得留不住似的，宋旻浩要做不是在画卷上描摹涂抹，而是用他的肉物狠狠操弄，亵玩，看着对方的身体更多部位染上潮红，看着他在自己身下婉转，变得混乱不堪。  


满是快感地发现对方的臀肉被自己粗鲁的动作撞的通红。肉穴也因巨大而饱满的刺激而红得像成熟的石榴，柔软的腹部甚至都稍稍鼓起，激烈的撞击引来一串迷烟似的低呻，久久不散。  


“旻浩……”  


“喜欢你……”  


一觉醒来，宋旻浩心擂如鼓，他烦躁地抓抓头发，果不其然发现垂软的性器卧在洇湿的内裤里，彰显着他刚刚经历了如何绮丽的梦境。  


好想他。  


想快点回到他身边。  


金秦禹终于把行李收拾完，把它们堆在角落，然后匆匆洗了一个战斗澡。  


他回到房间，最后一次环顾这里。他和李昇勋商量好了换房，尽量不让宋旻浩尴尬难堪。不过是回到原点罢了， 他会好好做组合的大哥，那没什么难。  


他盘腿坐在床上，打开了床头灯，一个一个地看墙面上的贴纸。  


有粉丝画的家里的动物成员，随处可见的W标志，他们四个人的大头贴，还有几张电影海报，有几部是他和宋旻浩一起在家看的，他看这部电影的时候哭出声，青年笑话他来着，那部青年吓得把头钻到他的卫衣帽衫里……  


他背对着门陷入回忆里，突然被拥入一个高热的怀抱里。  


金秦禹被吓了一跳，赶忙偏头去看是谁，但是那个拥抱太紧，他只能看见对方高挺的眉骨，和看不穿情绪的眼。  


“旻浩？你什么时候回来的？”他以为宋旻浩明天才能到家，所以他也没锁门，谁知他就真大剌剌地进来了。  


宋旻浩没作答，只是把手从他睡衣下摆伸入，去碰他敏感的腰腹，从金秦禹的小腹滑至胸膛，揉划打着圈。  


看来是又犯病了，金秦禹想不通为什么他又发作，难道是药没有用？  


金秦禹去掰开那只在碰他乳尖的手，还没成功，另一只手又被扣住按在墙上，他被锁在充满回忆的墙壁与宋旻浩构筑的空间。身后传来明显的硬物的触感抵着他，他也绝望地发现自己的身体还是在青年的揉捏下起了反应，自虐似的咬紧嘴唇。  


距离他最近的是用圆钉固定上去的大头贴，他带着那个旻浩口中和他超级相配的小花冠，和他一起拍照的人表情炫酷有范，他们相视一笑，笑容明亮得能够引来春天。  


“放开！宋旻浩你松手！！”看到那张贴纸，金秦禹反抗的更激烈了。  


果然是大哥，他长得再怎么漂亮也是男人，金秦禹的手臂力气比起宋旻浩的丝毫不差，甚至比健身前的青年还要更胜几分。能让这样孔武有力的男人在自己身下化为欲水一滩，除了心甘情愿，宋旻浩想不到别的可能性。  


不过他得先让他安静下来。  


蓦地，金秦禹感觉自己眼前的光被吞噬，映在瞳孔中的是一双明亮灵动的眼睛，甚至能数清他根根分明的长睫毛。  


所有的纠结都被一个轻飘飘的吻抚平。  


他们发生关系以来，这是青年第一次吻他，金秦禹震惊地张开嘴巴，也给了宋旻浩可乘之机。  


他的舌尖舔舔金秦禹下唇刚被咬出来的兔子牙印，像绅士地打了个招呼，然后探入后者的嘴里。入侵者的舌头柔软又霸道，唾液还带着丝丝甜味。金秦禹就像个木桩似的任弟弟在他的口腔牙龈作威作福，标记一个又一个领地。  


唇分后，粘稠的银丝在床头灯的照拂下泛着柔和的光，宋旻浩五官深刻的脸上此时渲染着朦胧的笑意。  


“秦禹哥，说了多少次要吹头发再睡。”  


“……旻浩？”  


“嗯。”明明大高个子，长得也帅，却是个撒娇包。宋旻浩把头埋在金秦禹的肩窝，在后者湿润的发尾厮磨。  


金秦禹的肚子里好像养了无数条小金鱼，代替他欢喜雀跃，躁动翻转，咕嘟咕嘟吐出彩色泡泡将他填满，身体也变得轻飘飘的，能飞上天与云并肩。  


青年用鼻尖蹭了蹭金秦禹的肩头，近距离地感受到后者心率的暴乱，这个傻乎乎的哥，可能现在还以为自己身处云端，这一认识让宋旻浩的心脏被缓缓浮现的心疼包裹，一颗真心晾晒风干，然后浸泡在酸酸甜甜的蜜罐。  


金秦禹把他知道的所有外号都用来确认眼前的青年是不是真实的。  


“宋虚势……”  


“内。”  


“宋村傻？”  


“嗯哼。”  


“宋神指！”  


“我在。”  


“宋旻浩。”  


“对，这些都是我。”  


世人给他贴上了太多好的或者坏的标签，无论他们真实与否，都算刻画出了一个有血有肉的宋旻浩。他的确不完美，他也有的是缺点。  


“而这样的我，是你的。”  


无论是虚势酷哥宋旻浩，大艺术家宋旻浩，还是傻乎乎的宋旻浩，都是金秦禹的。因为他知道，金秦禹会把他的惶恐不安，甚至黑暗面照单全收。  


宋旻浩的话说的慢而有力，像一个个小锤子把填满金秦禹的泡泡敲碎，从空中快速坠落，结结实实地落到了名为宋旻浩的青年怀里，他的温度，他的味道都熟悉的让人心安。  


“对不起。虽然不记得了，但是我知道自己做了很多混账事，你还可以喜欢我吗？”  


金秦禹眼睛亮晶晶的，“如果我说不可以呢？”  


“嗯……那你再考虑考虑。我不急。”  


“可是我感觉你挺着急的。”白皙修长的手抚弄上青年胯间早已经鼓起来一大包的凶物轻揉，感受到蓄势待发，羞涩又有些期待的望他。  


被撩拨起来的欲望在宋旻浩的脑门汇聚成薄汗，但宋旻浩就是不作反应，明明下身已经胀痛到不行，但他还是要逼金秦禹自己说出口，让他自己跨过这条坎。  


“我那么喜欢你，你为什么还不抱我……”白陶似的脸上还红扑扑的，金秦禹几乎是嗫嚅着说了出来。  


“秦禹乖。”宋旻浩得到了满意的答案，满足地亲吻他光滑的额头，去吻他濡湿的睫毛。  


对着组合的大哥用这个类似哄孩子的语气，宋旻浩这是明显的以下犯上，金秦禹觉得自己的大哥尊严被冒犯，但是又在羞赧的快乐中难以自拔，整个人矛盾又混乱。  


金秦禹整个人陷在柔软的床里，宋旻浩抚弄着他练得恰到好处的胸肌，揉捏乳尖，像掌握了一个神奇的魔法，手掌所及之处轻轻松松就卸掉了这具身体的力气。  


金秦禹被拨弄的呼吸粗重，事实上宋旻浩也没那么从容，但是他打定了主意要让金秦禹舒服到，他得用余生的所有精力覆盖掉那些遗失了的时间。  


“你好漂亮。”他一只手捧在金秦禹的脸颊边，看着对方耽于性欲而变得清媚迷乱的脸，由衷地发出感叹。  


男人没有回应他的夸赞，偏头去亲吻青年在他脸上摩挲的手，然后眯着眼睛轻咬对方的大拇指尖。  


宋旻浩被他的小动作弄的心痒痒的，像个毛头小子，决心在他做主导的场子找回脸面，宋旻浩这次的进攻凶猛且体贴，高热的媚肉缠紧他的肉棒，他插得越狠，里面就缩得越紧。  


不消片刻，金秦禹从浅浅的轻哼变成了小声呜咽，抬起双臂捂着肚子。  


青年见他的反应，立刻停下来，语气慌乱。  


“肚子疼吗？”  


“不疼的。”突如其来的呵护让金秦禹红透了脸，小声表达了自己的心迹。  


“就是有点开心。”素白的手指捂着腹部，它们修长温暖，滑腻如绒，青年的视线也纠缠着指尖在他肚皮上做标记似的画了个圈，“因为你在这里，我有点高兴……”  


肉穴贪嘴地绞住宋旻浩的硬物，金秦禹对快感的追逐直白又热烈，不管这是纯粹的天生媚骨还是诱惑的明目张胆，总之宋旻浩觉得自己死而无憾。  


“唔！不要突然……啊啊……”  


金秦禹的声音突然变了个调，掐着呼吸发出了一种粘腻的喟叹。宋旻浩用手架起他腿弯，更加用力的冲撞深入，推进搅拌性感带的周围。  


“哈啊……好舒服……慢点……”  


青年知道自己找到了好地方，愉悦的笑意滚落到嘴边，变本加厉顶撞肠腔内得那块软肉。  


在起起伏伏的强烈快感中，男人脆弱得如同一叶扁舟。  


不过和之前还是有巨大区别的，金秦禹绞紧双腿，手臂向宋旻浩张开索取拥抱，这次他是找到浮木的幸运儿，而不是在海上无依无萍的溺亡者。  


他的前面湿的厉害，性爱滋润过的身体渐渐习惯从后面获得快感，肉红色的性器微微晃动，欲液顺着铃口渗出。  


“啊……不行了……我要到了……”金秦禹第一次在和宋旻浩的性爱中找到了攀登到高潮的机会，浊白的精液像溅出把肚皮弄得狼藉。有几滴甚至喷溅到了宋旻浩的下巴唇角，金秦禹暗骂自己简直得意过头，正不知所措，下一秒却失神地看见宋旻浩伸出艳红的舌尖，将下唇的精液卷入口中，煽情又性感。  


腥膻的精液混上唇钉的银锈味儿充盈在青年口中。他喜欢看大哥这个恍神的表情，嘴角上提，邪异又帅气。“还挺好吃。”  


金秦禹不太好意思地偏过头去，“不要耍帅。”  


刚入口的好东西给青年开了一个开关，霎时变得游刃有余了，豹子似的优雅，动动腰杆，不出意外地听到一串惊喘。  


“我不帅吗？”他俯下身压低声线，沿着对方耳朵颌骨的流畅线条吻着，金秦禹猫似的躲。  


但金秦禹由不得自己落于下风，他看着宋旻浩的发因为汗湿早已不复精干，锁骨也因沾染了汗水而更性感的样子。主动拉过青年的后颈靠近自己，声音饱含湿气，“帅得我都湿了。”  


这一局，小奶猫降伏了猎豹。  


青年的嘴里含混地吐出一句脏话，也顾不上耍帅了，他得用实际行动教训一下这哥，让他不敢再这么肆无忌惮地撩他。  


窗外厚重的夜色仿佛要压迫进窗子，黑压压穿过林立的现代化高楼，也吞没了首尔的星星。灰色的流云涌动翻滚，衬得金秦禹的眼睛熠熠发亮。  


风云骤移，心脉跳动，星辰却安静地躺在宋旻浩怀里。  


“秦禹哥好狡猾。我也想在你面前保持最帅的样子啊。”  


金秦禹笑得开怀，抬手拢过宋旻浩汗湿的鬓角，指腹掠过深深的眼窝，浓眉，擦干他额头的细汗。嘴上却很严格，“不要耍帅。”  
宋旻浩不服气，咬了一下对方圆润的肩头。  


“也不要暧昧。”  


他竟然忘了这么重要的事，的亏这句话提醒了他，宋旻浩用额头抵着金秦禹的，他们毫无保留地直视对方，呼吸交换。  


“那就在一起吧。”宋旻浩说。  


“好啊。”金秦禹说。

 

回lof去


End file.
